


Side Effect

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Gem Egg Hell, Masturbating, NSFW, Oviposition, Peri owns a galaxy vibrator!, Pregnancy, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Peridot's pregnancy has many unwanted side effects. Vomiting, weird cravings, swollen ankles and a sore back. But worst of all her libido is off the charts, but her mate isn't there to help her with that. So Peridot takes matters into her own hands.





	

Carrying eggs has its ups and downs, you were creating life, something no other gem got to experience in thousands of years! Actually that was the only good thing about this blasted pregnancy, everything else was utter torture. The swollen ankles, weird cravings, vomiting, a sore back, and worst of all was Peridot's libido. Peridot had no idea what it was with this pregnancy, but she wanted- no, NEEDED to be touched. Oh sure, an off the charts sex drive may sound fun, but when the sire of your future offspring wasn't here it made things difficult.

Peridot groaned, rolling onto her side. Where was her mate when she needed her?! These eggs were making her lower regions so sensitive and herself so damn needy for some form of stimulation. 

"Ugh, fuck it..." Peridot grumbled, finally fed up with waiting for her mate to return.

She tugged at the oversized shirt Greg had given her, it was big enough to serve as a dress on Peridot's frame, despite being so heavily pregnant with eggs. The white and itchy shirt was soon pulled up over Peridot's head and tossed the aside on the floor of the barn. Peridot let out a satisfied sound, glad to be out of that awful shirt, soon her pink sports bra fallowed. Stars, finally no more uncomfortable clothes! 

Now to get comfortable. 

Peridot laid down in the nest she and her mate had constructed. The nest was made out of soft and fuzzy blankets and large pillows, the perfect place to lay the eggs and to have them hatch.... And to currently pleasure herself. Hey, she was going to get bodily fluids in this nest anyway when she laid the eggs in it. Peridot took a deep breath and went about adjusting a couple pillows to get her and back properly supported to ensure she got as comfortable she could. Okay, that should do. She was finally nice and comfortable, well as best she could with sore ankles and a aching back, but at the moment her libido out weighed both those problems. She could always pester her mate for a massage whenever she got back.

Her tiny hand trailed pass her stretch mark ridden hips and thighs. "Free lighting tattoos." she mused to herself softly. 

Her small green fingers soon traced the folds of her lower regions, separating them to expose her clit. Peridot began to massage herself by rubbing her thumb against her bud with a light feathery touch. Goosebumps soon tattooed her skin as she shuddered at how simulating just that alone was. Stars, she REALLY needed this. Peridot continued to lightly rub her clit in a soft rhythmic pattern. Allowing a subtle moan to escape her lips as she felt the intense yet gentle feeling and the cold crisp air against her skin. Her finger soon started to rub at a faster pace, Peridot was so desperate for more. It became as clear as day her finger just wasn't going to cut it for the amount of intensity Peridot desired. 

Her free hand searched through the blankets of the nest. Now where was it? She could had sworn she stashed it around the nest somewhere. Ah! There it was! Her mouth formed a big grin as she pulled her vibrator. It was a simple bullet one with a galaxy of stars and the nebula imprinted onto it for decoration. A gift from her lover for when she couldn't be there to help her sex drive. Originally Peridot had no intention to use a toy, passing it off as a joke gift from her mate. But the galaxy vibrator had helped deal with her sex drive when her mate was away before, only problem she ever had with it was when it ran out of batteries.

She turned it on and the toy buzzed to life as she set it on one of the multiple speed settings. Ah, music to her ears. Peridot brought the toy to her clit, gasping as it made contact with her bud. Now this was exactly what she needed, after all, lugging around so many eggs for months was no easy ordeal for a gem of her size. 

The sensations of the vibrations caused her leg to twitch as Peridot rubbed the vibrator against her sensitive bud. Oh fuck yes! This toy would certainly help her insatiable need to be pleasured. Each pulse massaged her clit, her need to be touched and played with was quickly replaced with the steadily growing feeling that her climax was growing near. 

"Oh, f-fuck yes!" Peridot moaned loudly enough for her voice to be echoed off the walls of the barn. She rubbed the toy against her clit faster and harder. 

It was then Peridot made the decision to not let how wet she was go to waste. While one hand kept massaging her bud with the vibrator, she brought her free hand to her entrance, slipping one finger into her moist core and shortly a second finger afterwards. Her fingers began to gingerly thrust in and out of her core before eventually speeding up. Peridot fantasized about her mate walking in on her, seeing her so heavily pregnant with their eggs and pleasuring herself. Would she be embarrassed upon seeing such a scene? Or would she watch in amusement? Maybe even offer to join in on the fun and apologize for having to be away from the mother of her eggs? Oh what a thought! 

The eggs began to shift just as Peridot came. Everything was so intense, the quake of her climax, the rough shifting of the eggs in her taut middle, her loud wails as they filled up the structure. It was perfect. So intense, just the way Peridot liked it. After all, peridots were tough, and she was no exception. Her toes curled as her wails grew, she pondered if anyone could hear her? But if so, she didn't care one bit. This was about her pleasure, and no one else's, Peridot needed all this so badly. 

And with a final little cry all that intensity slowly ceased, everything did, even the shifting of the eggs inside her. Peridot laid in the nest, sweaty and exhausted, she panted and lazily looked up at the barn ceiling. 

Once her mate got back she would have to ask for more batteries.


End file.
